1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which installs an application using an installer, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an application becomes sophisticated in function, a system environment required for using a software has also undergone a great change year by year (the system environment refers to a file, registry, service, setting status of an operating system (OS), and installation status of an application). This increases the number of modules of the software installed in the information processing apparatus. Furthermore, items to be changed corresponding to the system environment such as description in the registry required for operating the module and setting change in the security of the OS are too numerous to comprehensively list here.
As a result, the number of types of installers has been increased such as a service pack installer for upgrading the version of an application and 32-bit and 64-bit installers for each architecture of the OS. Increase in the number of the installers causes a user to select an installer corresponding to the desirable application to be installed. For example, if two types of installers such as a 32-bit major version and a 32-bit Service Pack are stored in an installation media, the user himself has to select the installer suited for the user's system environment.
In view of such a problem, a technique has been developed in which an automatic execution function of the OS executes the process of the installer without the user selecting the installer when the installation media is put into the information processing apparatus. There is software activating the major version installer by the automatic execution function if the installation media storing major-version and service-pack installers, for example, is put into the information processing apparatus.
A technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-236211 is concerning an automatic application installation. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-236211 discusses the technique that a management apparatus for managing and extracting the version of the application to be installed in an information processing apparatus installs an application which can be installed in the information processing apparatus. The technique is one of the automatic execution functions.